


Happy mistakes

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And seriously Theseus thinks he has everything under control, Because I'm cruel, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Newt, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Percival is Bad at Feelings, Pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tired of Newt's suitors, Theseus proposes his best friend, Percival Graves, to pretend to date his little brother and scare the others away. It's brilliant! Nothing wrong can happen, right?Because, and that's the best part of it, Percival Graves is straight, so his little brother is completely safe.Percival accepts because he needs something to make Seraphina stop trying to hook him up with every single person she meets.So he agrees and doesn't tell Theseus that he likes men and women as well.He also forgets to mention that he might have fallen in love with Newt.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Percival Graves expects is for Theseus Scamander to walk right into his office that particular afternoon. They've been good friends since the War, even though their interactions are mostly through letters.

"It's nice to see you again," Theseus grins and sits in front of Percival's desk without waiting for an invitation. He hasn't met many british wizards but he's sure most of them have impeccable manners, or maybe it's just professor Dumbledore.

"You too," he says. He moves the reports on his desk away because he knows it'd be impossible to concentrate while Theseus is there. Besides, the wizard's smirk gives Percival a very bad feeling about the other's visit. "So... What brings you to America?"

"I just wanted to see you, mate." It's the quick response, but Percival has many years working as an auror to know when someone is hiding something. "After what happened with Grindelwald... Well, I was worried."

At least the last part was sincere, which makes Percival relax again.

"It's been two years since that. I'm fine."

Theseus' lips twitch; he doesn't seem to believe him but drops the subject anyway.

"In your last letter you mentioned you were quite busy, but I guess that's fine, you always liked your job, a little too much if you ask me."

Yes, people likes to remind him he works too much, that he's an obsessed workaholic and he forgets how to live. But the truth is that he likes being Director, he likes the responsibility and the challenge that comes with the position. It keeps him occupied and far away from the nightmares and the memories of his time as Grindelwald's prisoner.

"And how about personal life? How's that going?"

Percival has the weird impression that his friend is up to something, but he can't figure it out what it is.

"I don't have time for that," he responds, which is completely true, besides he's not interested in that, at least not now.

There's a smirk on Theseus' lips as soon as he says that it only confuses him even more.

"I've heard Picquery is very concerned about that and has tried to hook you up," he chuckles obviously amused by his friend's suffering.

Percival groans, remembering the last time Seraphina convinced him into going on a blind date with that witch. They didn't have anything in common and Percival ended up wishing he was back at his office, working on the last case.

"She's worried; she thinks I need to settle down." Seraphina believes he's lonely.

He's not, he has a few friends and he enjoys to live alone, besides, he doesn't spend much time at home anyway.

He's not lonely. He doesn't feel like that.

"What are you really doing here, Theseus?"

The wizard looks at him for a couple of seconds, like he's trying to find something on his eyes, before answering.

"You see... There's a ball in honor of the War heroes, here, in New York, but you must know that already since I'm pretty sure you're one of the guests."

He is and he has received the invitation, but to be quite honest he has completely forgotten.

He doesn't want to go.

"This time I'm going to bring my little brother with me. Have you met him?"

It's Percival's turn to grin.

"No, I haven't. But it feels like I know him already because you mention him all the time on your letters."

Not only that, Percival knows Newt Scamander is probably the reason why he is alive now, but he hasn't had the time to go and thank him for that.

"The thing is he has become quite famous after the incident with Grindelwald and because he has recently published his book about magical creatures."

He still can find the connection; he still doesn't understand why Theseus is mentioning that or what does he expect from him.

"And because of that I receive at least two of these every day," the good mood on his face vanishes and it's replaced by a grimace. He hands him a letter that Percival reads with amusement.

"Your brother has suitors," he snorts, not able to hold it back. The whole thing is hilarious not only because the disgusted expression Theseus is making right now, but because Percival knows him enough to be sure it must be killing him. Because that auror is ten times worse than a Mama Bear, he overprotects his brother too much.

"They're not suitors," Theseus groans. "They're just people that think they have a chance and are stupid enough to ask me for advice, like I'd ever help them."

"But what does your brother think of this?"

Theseus rolls his eyes.

"He's too oblivious to notice when someone is that interested in him. But when he notices (and that's only because that person had said it right to his face) he tries to reject them as kindly as possible. Newt doesn't have the time to be in a relationship, he's too busy traveling around the world and doing his research."

"Then what's the problem?" It must be one, otherwise Theseus wouldn't be in his office, talking about his brother with Percival.

"They keep appearing and some of them don't seem to take 'No' for an answer, not until they meet me at least." He continues, frowning like he's remembering something particularly unpleasant. "I believe the only thing that would stop them is if my brother is already taken."

"But for that to happen Newt has to meet someone and start a relationship with said person," Percival adds and grins while saying: "which is something you definitely don't want."

"It's not that I don't want him to be with someone and let them steal him from me," he says through clenched teeth. "It's just that nobody deserves my brother."

Percival rolls his eyes. Sometimes he wonders why is he still friends with Theseus. Newt Scamander hast to be some kind of a saint; it must be a nightmare to have to deal with that.

"But I had an idea," the sentence catches back Graves' attention.

"And that idea involves me or why are you-"

"It does, actually." Theseus grins and Percival knows it's going to be bad before he even says anything. "I've been thinking you two can pretend to be in a relationship."

His friend has gone mad.

"No, don't look at me like that. Hear me out first. This is actually brilliant, that way Picquery won't bother you anymore. And you can keep an eye on my brother while he's in New York." Theseus continues. "Picquery has offered him a job in MACUSA and he seems really interested. And it's not that I think he can't take care of himself, but after what happened I'll sleep better if I know you're keeping an eye on him."

"Does your brother know about this?"

"Not yet, but he won't mind, believe me. In fact, I think he'll be grateful because he's not a people's person and doesn't like the attention at all."

The rational side of his brain insists that's a very bad a idea, but he also can't not think about the benefits; Seraphina's concern has turned into a real nightmare the last couple of months. It'd be great for once to be left alone.

He shakes his head.

"Theseus..."

"Of course, if it makes you feel uncomfortable you can refuse. It's okay." He says, which only makes Percival more confused.

"Why would I do uncomfortable?"

"Because Newt's a man," his friend replies, like it's obvious, which it is, but not in the way Theseus is thinking.

Percival frowns.

"So what?"

"You only like women."

Does Theseus think he's straight? And suddenly his friend's calm and relaxed appearance makes so much more sense now. That's why Theseus is so eager to let Percival take care of Newt and to be part of this fake relationship. Perhaps that's why he chose him on the first place, because he thinks Newt's completely safe in the arms of a heterosexual man.

The thing is... Percival is not straight, he likes both men and women. Still, that doesn't mean he's not a gentleman and that he'd take advantage of the situation, he's not like that.

But why does Theseus think that? Percival tries to remember the few times he has mentioned his friend about someone... They all have been women.

Percival should tell him, he should let Theseus know the truth and assure him that Newt will be safe... But he's not planning on accepting, is he?

"That won't be a problem," it's what comes out of his mouth instead. He's not sure why is he doing this, why is he letting Theseus believe that.

"Nobody knows, right? Because if someone does, then they won't believe you're dating my brother."

Of course nobody knows, because he's not straight and the people that know him personally, like Seraphina, are very aware of that.

"No."

"Perfect! Does that mean you accept?"

It's crazy, he hasn't met Newt Scamander yet, he doesn't even know how he looks like because he hasn't opened the reports about the incident, not all of them.

Still, he has no idea why the offer sounds more tempting now, but he suddenly finds himself nodding.

"Only if your brother agrees."

"He will."

***

Newt feels a little out of place in the ball, sure he put on that suit his brother insisted him to wear, but there's too many people and some of them are looking right at him. He misses being inside his case, surrounded by his creatures, those he knows how to handle.

At least nobody's trying to approach him, but Newt suspects it's because his brother is with him and he knows how intimidating Theseus can be when he wants to.

He's not quite sure about Theseus' idea, has been thinking about for days now and doesn't know what to think of it.

He has to talk to Mr Graves first. Theseus can be pretty convincing when he wants something and Newt's not sure if the Director agreed because he wanted or because that was the quickest way to shut Theseus up.

Speaks of the devil... Theseus gets pulled away when one of the generals of the British army starts to ask him questions about strategy and weaponry.

"You must be Newt Scamander," a tall man with black hair and very muscled figure walks towards him. "It's really a pleasure, I'm Robert Ferguson."

Newt takes the other's hand to shake it, but Robert brings it to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

He blushes.

"I've been reading your book. It's absolutely brilliant."

"You think so?" Even though he still feels a little uncomfortable, Newt's smile is genuine.

"Yes! I admire your work and all the passion you put in it. Maybe we can discuss about it another day? With a coffee?"

Newt's always eager to discuss about his creatures.

"I'd love to!"

Robert takes a step closer.

"Great... Tomorrow perhaps?"

"He'll be busy," Theseus growls and yanks his brother away.

Robert looks back at his brother and one glare is enough for the man to disappear.

Newt blinks in confusion.

"But, 'Seus, Robert was just being friendly."

"One day I'll teach you the difference between friendly and flirty."

Then he reminds him they have to wait until Percival arrives and Newt hopes the man is nothing like the impression Grindelwald did of him.

He starts to get bored and tells his brother he's going to be in the garden. Finally, when he's sure there's no one around, he calls Pickett and the bowtruckle jumps out of his pocket.

It's a clear night, which is something to appreciate because New York, like London, has not many of those anymore. There's a silver sparkle on the water coming from the fountain.

Newt smiles at Pickett and both of them choose a tree to spend a little time, of course he'd like to stay more, but he has to return to the ball. He looks at the salon and hears the sound, muffled by doors and the distance, and he sighs. It's not that he doesn't like people, but being suddenly surrounded by strangers can be quite overwhelming.

***

He doesn't want to be there; he'd prefer to be filling paperwork or trying to solve a case, but he has made a deal, one he's still not entirely sure about.

Besides, Seraphina will be there and she has threatened him with a week off if he doesn't go.

Percival sighs, knowing there will be a line of men and women wanting to convince him to dance with them; he's a war hero and a very powerful auror and that had brought him a group of very interested and insistent people that takes any chance they have to throw at him. And he doesn't have the time nor the interest for that.

According to Theseus everything will be different if he pretends to date his brother.

Perhaps.

He looks down at his invitation and walks towards the entrance, the wizards at the door welcome him and show him the way to the dance floor, but Percival is distracted by a pale figure sitting under a tree.

He rushes towards him, wondering if the man is injured or tired.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," the man says, but doesn't look up at him.

If he needed another proof of how straight he is not, it would be those reddish curls and those freckles that could compete with the number of stars that can be seen on the sky. He has a furious urge to make the man to look at him.

"I'm just staring at the stars with Pickett."

"Who?"

"Pickett, my bowtruckle!" The man takes what it looks like a green little stick that can move for itself and shows it to him. The tiny thing sticks its tongue out. "Don't be rude, Pickett! Sorry, he's not usually like this."

A magical creature. As Director of Magical Security he should take the man to MACUSA, but the man is adorable and it's obvious Percival can think clearly at the moment.

"You should not bring an illegal magical creature to a ball full of aurors," he teases instead.

"You won't tell them, will you?"

"I promise I won't, but you have to be more careful," he chuckles and thanks Mercy Lewis Seraphina is not there to see him.

Finally, the man looks up and Percival feels dizzy when his eyes met those green ones and his heart does a weird jump inside his chest, like it's being pulled out.

His grandfather used to say things like that; he described so many times what he felt when he met Percival's grandmother. He was a romantic; he believed all males in the Graves' family were destined to fall in love at first sight.

As a kid, Percival liked those kind of stories, but after the War, after everything that happened with Grindelwald, after nobody in MACUSA realized it was not him all those months, he stopped believing in that.

Until now.

The man smiles at him and Percival's heart does that funny almost painful thing again.

"Mr Graves, did 'Seus send you to look for me?"

No, he can't be- he's so screwed.

"Newt Scamander?"

The man nods and Percival wishes he had looked at a picture of him before, to be prepared.

"No, he didn't send me," he says, once his voice works again.

And because he's a weak man, he ignores completely the rational side of his brain and sits next to him.

Newt looks confused, adorably so.

"You don't have to keep me company. It's not your responsibility, I can take care of myself just fine. I don't know what 'Seus told you, but you don't have to do any of this if you-"

"I want to," he admits. "To be honest I'm not sure I'd like to go inside."

"Me either," Newt whispers. "I don't feel comfortable around so many people."

"Maybe we can stay here for a couple of minutes," Percival likes the idea, to have Newt just for himself.

"You don't have to do it, you know," Newt says a few seconds later. "I mean... Pretend to be something we're not. No matter what 'Seus says I can handle it, the attention... And it's not like I have so many people around me all the time."

Percival knows he's wrong, Theseus has told Newt has many suitors and he believes him. He doesn't want them close to Newt.

"I don't mind. I'll do it if that's what you want," he says because he's masochist, because it'll be a slow torture.

Newt's smile grows wide and Percival is sure Theseus would change his mind if he could look at him at the moment.

It's a mistake, he knows it. But he'll take whatever the other is willing to give, even if it's not real.


	2. Chapter 2

  
"I suppose I should go inside; Seraphina will kill me if I don't show up," Graves... Percival comments (they have agreed to call each other by their first names, after all they're gonna pretend to date). His mouth does a twitch that looks almost like a grimace; he looks even reluctant to move.

Newt understands that feeling; he gets along with very few people and the crowds scare him mostly because he feels the social pressure to act like someone he's not. He bites his lip, wondering if the act they're gonna perform is not another mistake; giving the others exactly what they want and expect to hear in exchange for some freedom, to be left alone.

Percival rises from the ground, tells Newt he'll see him inside, but hesitates after turning around and taking one step. He sighs and looks back at the wizard, staring at him almost like he's... flustered.

"Would you like to go inside with me and dance?"

Contrary to what most people think of him when they met him, Newt Scamander actually enjoys dancing; he was taught by his brother and used to dance with his parents quite often when he was a child. He truly believes that dancing is a way to communicate emotions with movements, he used to know his mother was sad when they were spinning around the living room, luckily it always helped to make her smile again.

He likes dancing, but he prefers to do it in the privacy of his house or inside his case, if possible.

Theseus taught him a trick for those moments in which he has to do it in a social environment; he just has to pretend his partner is the only one in the room with him.

It seems he has been lost in his thoughts for some time because Percival adverts his eyes; he must've taken Newt's silence as a rejection.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought... I'll see you later, okay?"

But Newt jumps up before the auror walks away and takes him by the arm.

"I'd love to," he blurts out and is not lying, he enjoys Percival's company and has discovered the wizard is a good man, which is perfect because if they're gonna spend time together and pretend to be a couple at least they should try to be friends.

The smile that had vanished from his face, returns to Percival's features, making his eyes sparkle with something akin to hope.

He offers his arm. Newt takes it after a brief moment of hesitation, allowing himself to relax and letting the other guide him to the dance floor. He's not surprised when he feels eyes on him, but reminds himself they're not looking at him but at Percival; he's one of the heroes everyone's talking about and also famous for his years at MACUSA, working as an auror.

Theseus mentioned once, his friend was known for being the most powerful auror in America.

He focuses on the music and tells himself the dance it's probably necessary for the people to see them together.

Newt thinks he has heard the melody before; it's a song his father used to listen. It has a calm, soft tune in it that sounds almost melancholic to his ears. There's also a sad edge in it, like longing.

A hand takes his while the other slides around his waist; Newt's body responds automatically by putting his own left hand on the other's shoulder.

The people around disappear from his thoughts as soon as his gaze meets Percival's; he hadn't realized the wizard was looking rather intently at him.

But now he does and his face almost burns when the auror pulls him close and stares at him with a vulnerable, bright look. He's so open, that Newt thinks that even he is not like Queenie he could know what Percival is thinking or maybe feeling at the moment. He could if he also wasn't so bad at reading people and had the ability to maintain eye contact for more than a couple of seconds.

But he can't and he doesn't try to. Instead, he follows Percival's lead and lets the music guide his movements.

It's surprising, but their bodies fit well and they find the right pace for both of them and suddenly they're slow dancing and spinning around like they have been practicing together for years.

Newt's grin appears on his face spontaneously to which Percival responds with a spark in his eyes.

"Newt," he breathes and the music turns more quiet and slow; Percival leans in and brings his foreheads together.

Something warm spreads on his chest, it makes him giggle and look up.

"Percy," it escapes his lips almost involuntarily; he blushes, embarrassed. But the auror doesn't look angry or irritated.

He grins from ear to ear, then his mouth opens more and twist like he wants to say something.

Theseus cuts him off before he can even say anything.

"Doing a great job already, my friend," he comments looking at both of them. "You look so besotted with my brother that even Picquery believes it. Everyone's talking about it."

Newt rolls his eyes and is about to tell Theseus to stop, but then he catches Percival's confused expression. He blinks and looks back at his friend and then at Newt.

"Besotted?"

"Yes, you have that dumb expression on your face."

"Could please stop, 'Seus?" Newt huffs. "Don't mind him, he doesn't know when to shut up."

"You wound me, brother dear," Theseus says with the most fake sad look possible.

"At least Percival knows how to act," Newt teases.

"Fine. I'll agree with you on that one," the older Scamander laughs and yanks his brother from Percival's grip. "Come and dance with me, little one. Sure you don't mind, right Percival?"

The Director seems lost in his thoughts, but his eyes are still glued to Newt's face, he nods without looking away from the magizoologist.

"I-I don't... mind."

"Great," Theseus turns to Newt and they both get lost among the people on the dance floor.

"Are you sure about this?" Newt asks once he's sure Percival can't hear them.

"Yes, I haven't danced in a while and though I know I'm not as I used-"

"You know I'm not talking about dancing!" Newt groans.

"So you're talking about Percival and you."

"Yes."

"Well of course I'm sure, it's a great idea," Theseus says, but his smile vanishes the moment he adds: "Has he told you something, hadn't he treated you well? Do I have to beat him up?"

"No! He's been kind and gentle, he's a good man and I like him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well you told me he's straight. Wouldn't be this... weird for him?"

"He doesn't mind, besides it's not like you're gonna make out in public, maybe just hold hands and hug each other," Theseus continues. "It'll be like being around with a friend."

"You're right," Newt's smile is more relaxed.

A friend, yes he thinks the Director and he can be very good friends.

***

Percival returns to Newt's side when Madam Picquery starts her speech about the courage of all the men and women who served and helped during the War.

"So... you'll stay then... here in New York," the auror whispers.

"First I have to make a very quick trip to Arizona to see how Frank's doing and then I'll come back to start my job as a consultant."

"Frank is your Thunderbird, right?"

"Yes!" Newt can't help the gasp of excitement that gets out of his lips.

"Maybe we can write each other... while you're out there. And you can tell me how is Frank."

Newt beams at him, Percival smiles back and takes a step forward; they're supposed to be listening to Picquery, but both of them have forgotten about everything else.

"When you're coming back?"

"In a couple of weeks I guess."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I usually stay with Tina and Queenie."

Percival looks down at his shoes and then at him; he looks almost flustered.

"You can stay at my place," he offers and keeps going before Newt can say something: "I have plenty of space."

Newt bites his lip, considering.

"Besides, it makes sense to live together since we're supposed to be dating," Percival insists.

"Alright," he agrees and gets a little confused when looks at Percival only to see the man with a very pleased smirk on his face.

Percival moves closer and intertwines their fingers together, Newt smiles back and laughs; he can easily see himself living with this man.

They'll become great friends, he hopes.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt keeps his promise and he writes Percival every time he can; he tells him about the days he spent searching for Frank and how the Thunderbird had finally found a mate, same one that tried to throw him from a cliff numerous times until Newt had finally gained his trust.

He discovers quickly that's good to have someone else to speak with besides his brother and the Goldsteins, because Percival Graves seems really interested in all the things Newt does or at least that's what he says in all the letters he writes.

And he believes it, until he talks with Theseus.

Newt tells his brother Percival has been so nice with him that he thinks the whole fake relationship may work just fine. At least he knows he'll be comfortable in the other man's presence and he hopes Percival can feel the same. Still, part of him reminds him that is not the same a long distance "relationship" than a face to face one; he just wants for Percival not to get tired of him too soon.

He has told Theseus about the Director's offer to move in with him once Newt is back in New York and to his surprise his brother seems very okay with the decision. That only means he trusts Percival and Newt immediately feels more relaxed at the perspective of staying in the auror's house.

Then he tells Theseus about the letters and his brother kindly reminds him that Percival is a very busy man, being the Director of Magical Security and all, and that not everyone enjoys as much as him to read a description of the mating habits of a Thunderbird named Frank. Newt realizes his brother's right and afraid of making Percival regret his decision of being his friend and continuing with the fake relationship, he ends up erasing all he has written on the last letter and start again. But because he doesn't know how to keep a normal conversation he begins again and after a few more tries he just stops writing.

***

The advantage of having a brother in the Ministry and a friend working for MACUSA, is that Newt usually doesn't have to do paperwork or fill permits in order to get what he needs. He has to return to New York as soon as possible, so between Theseus and Percival get him the things legally necessary for him to make a portkey, one that will allow him to appear in Percival Graves' office.

It's night when he arrives at MACUSA; the Director is reading from a considerable pile of documents on his desk. He doesn't jump from his seat, but his eyes open wide in surprise when he sees Newt's green eyes and reddish curls.

"Newt!" The wizards rises from his chair and closes the distance between them. "I didn't know you were coming today."

Percival's eyes roam over his body like the man is looking for wounds and scratches. Newt blushes bright red.

"No... I mean, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning to come back too soon, but being around Frank was exhausting so I decided to return tonight. But if it's not okay for you you can tell me, I still can stay with Tina and Queenie-"

"That won't be necessary," Percival assures, he takes another step forward and pushes the hair out of Newt's eyes. "I just- I was worried because you stopped writing back; had to ask your brother if you were okay."

Inside those dark eyes there's a genuine spark of concern that makes the wizard feel guilty.

"I didn't want to bore you with... information about Frank, besides I know you're a busy man so-"

His mouth closes as soon as Percival's thumb caresses his cheek.

"Everything you tell me is interesting to me, Newt," he smiles. "I don't think I could get tired of you."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't, you are not. Your letters were the best part of my day," the wizard confesses, making Newt worried expression turn into a happy one.

"Really?" It's so weird for him to be considered interesting that Newt needs to hear it one more time.

"Absolutely," the other lets out in a sigh and leans in to bring their foreheads together.

Having Percival Graves so close makes Newt's mind almost spin; he's mostly confused by the other's behavior and little bit flustered.

Newt has the sudden impulse to tell him he doesn't need to start the facade right away, nobody is looking at them and they're inside Percival's office protected by a closed door and numerous spells.

But of course, just then, to prove him wrong, Abernathy knocks and walks in only to look at them with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, boss! I can come back later or discuss this with you tomorrow if you prefer," his shock turns into embarrassment too quickly.

"Actually, tomorrow sounds just fine. Tell the others they can go home; I see you all tomorrow."

It takes a couple of seconds for Abernathy to move again, he blinks confused, looks at his watch as he can't believe what Percival just said.

"Come, Newt, let's go home, you said you were tired," a kind smile appears on the Director's face, he takes him by the waist while Abernathy looks like he can't quite believe what's happening.

The magizoologist waves the other goodbye and lets his body to lean into Percival's touch, because that's what a boyfriend would do, right?

Now he understands why Percival was behaving like that; it seems the man is even more prepared than he is.

***

Percival did not lie to him when he said his house was big, but Newt had never imagined it could look like that.

When they arrive, the first thing that comes to his mind is the house is really too much for someone who lives all alone.

Newt lets himself to be guided inside while his head keeps thinking if the construction would ever be filled with more people besides Percival Graves. He wonders if the wizard has planned getting married or not.

"This manor has belonged to the Graves' family for generations," he explains as he sees Newt's curiosity shining in his eyes. "I know it's not that impressive but-"

"It's beautiful!" Newt cuts him off. He blushes when he feels Percival's hand in his.

"I'm glad you liked it," the man decides there that it's absolutely necessary for him to see the rest of it before going to sleep.

Newt's favourite part of the manor is the garden, the moment he sees it he can't help but imagine how happy some of his creatures would be there, but that's something he has to ask Percival first.

He also likes the study not only because it contains many books and potions, but because it's there where all the family portraits are located. It seems there's a long time since Percival visited that room too, he looks like he's forgotten they were in there. Because as soon as they walk in, the wizards and witches in the photographs starts talking... at the same time.

So Newt meets Percival's family... in a way.

"I'm glad you decided to finally settle down," comments a beautiful woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. "He's beautiful."

Newt blushes and shivers under that open, kind stare and realizes none of them know about their agreement, but he's too busy feeling flustered to question Percival's decisions.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

Percival looks almost embarrassed.

"Is my son treating you well?" The woman continues, looking from Percival to Newt with an amused grin on her face.

"Y-yes, he has been nothing but kind to me."

"My sister-in-law is right, Percival," another wizard says. "It seems you got yourself a cute one. I knew you had good taste. If I were younger and alive that is I'd-"

"Don't mind him," and that has to be Percival's father, Newt thinks as soon as the third portrait talks to him. "I'm Herman Graves and that lovely lady over there is my wife Amelia."

"I'm- I mean it's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Newt- Newton Scamander."

"Are you planning on adopting?" That's, as Percival later explains, one of his aunts.

"They're not married yet, Maryanne!"

"When's the wedding then?"

"Are you gonna take the family name, Newton? Or are you gonna hyphenate it?"

"I think Newton Graves sounds great, if you ask me."

"Nobody's asking you, Merton!"

"I think that's enough for today," Percival mumbles, pulling Newt outside and closing the door behind them. "I apologise for them."

If Newt didn't know him, he'd say the auror is blushing.

"It's okay," he smiles. "I like them."

The only thing that's bothering him is the fact that none of them seem surprised that Newt is well... a man. Did nobody know Percival only likes women?

He obviously never told them, probably because he thought it was quite clear. It seems it wasn't.

***

"You'll be sleeping here," Percival says as soon as he opens the door. He looks flustered. "My room is right next to yours... So if you need anything, it doesn't matter what time is it, you can just... go to mine and I'll be- I mean I'll be glad to help you with anything you want."

"You're very kind, Percival."

Two red dots appear on the auror's cheeks, but he's not sure if he's just imagining things.

Newt ends up liking his new bedroom, not only because it looks cozy, but because the things that are already inside; a couple of books about magical creatures, a drawer where he's already planning to keep the ingredients for his potion and some of his clothes. And he knows it's weird for him to be thinking like that since he usually keeps everything inside his case.

"I hope you don't mind," Percival says, following the other's gaze. "I brought some stuff I thought you could like... But if you don't I-"

"It's perfect," Newt turns around to look at him; he practically beams at him.

"You think so?" Something akin to hope appears on the Director's eyes.

Newt nods, his gaze already elsewhere. Looking at the night sky through the window, he wonders what Tina and Queenie are doing at the moment.

"Are you hungry?"

Momentarily distracted, Newt blinks at the auror who's grin only grows with amusement. He repeats the question.

"I'm fine," he assures. Then, his mind reminds him of Queenie Goldstein.

Why haven't he thought about that before?

"Are you okay, Newt?" Percival is very close again, his hand on the magizoologist cheek barely touching, like he's afraid of breaking him.

"Queenie will find out," he blurts out.

"I had forgotten Miss Goldstein was a legilimens," Percival admits. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

"She knows how to keep a secret, I'm sure she'll agree to keep ours. Tina will do it too."

"You think Miss Goldstein would tell her sister?" Newt shakes his head after hearing the question. "Then why-"

"I want to tell Tina," he explains. There's something else in Percival's eyes as soon as Newt says that; he's not entirely pleased with the other's decision.

"You don't want her to think we're together," it's not a question and the way Percival says it sounds like Newt's planning on doing something terrible. The Director looks like he's been punched in the face; all joy vanishes from his expression.

"Y-yes, well... It's just... She's my best friend, you know? I don't want to keep anything from her."

"I see."

"It's okay if I tell her?"

Percival nods and tries to smile, but his lips don't quirk up much.

"It's okay... as long as she doesn't tell anyone else."

"Tina would never do that! She's loyal and always so kind to me, I remember when-"

Percival clears his throat, cutting him off.

"You must be tired, I'll let you rest."

The wizard leaves the room so quickly, Newt only has time to blink before he's alone again.

"Goodnight!" He says even though he knows the other can't hear him.

Newt wonders if he offended Percival somehow.

Did he say anything wrong?

He hopes that's not the case. Maybe he should talk to Percival in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is different. The color of the room where he is, the sensations that come at him while he untangles himself from the sheets, even the delicious smells that come from outside the bedroom are completely new. Confusion is the first emotion he experiences, then a brief fear at least until Pickett wakes up and grips his ear and he realizes his case is on the nightstand.

And just when everything comes back to Newt's mind he feels surprised. Usually, when he's at a new place he prefers to sleep inside his case, at least until he gets used to his surroundings, but, as Newt recalls, he actually felt safe enough in Percival's home to fall asleep on the room the other wizard offered him.

Knowing he has to go to MACUSA, he goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower and puts some clothes on. Pickett is not very happy to be up so early, but Newt reminds him he had warned him before.

The bowtruckle sticks his tongue out and Newt sighs and rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to bother Percival while he has breakfast so he walks in the kitchen as quietly as possible. He thinks about making something for himself, but changes his mind and decides to buy something for him and Tina at MACUSA's cafe.

"Good morning," Newt almost jumps when he hears the deep voice; he was so distracted he didn't notice when Percival approached him.

"Morning," he mumbles and blinks, puzzled, as the auror offers him a seat next to the kitchen counter.

"I made breakfast," Percival says and his eyes lay on Newt's face, especially on his head.

Oh, right. His curls must be a mess at the moment, he feels embarrassed when he notices that Percival looks impeccable. Without realizing what he's doing, his fingers start running through his hair, trying to fix as much as possible.

"'Seus always says my hair is like one of my creatures because it can't be controlled," a nervous giggle escapes from his lips and he sees the other wizard blink in surprise after hearing the sound.

The auror takes a cup of coffee and brings it close to his mouth, so much it's difficult for Newt to understand the next words he says: "They're wild."

"Come again?" He tilts his head, confused.

Percival's cheeks are red; he doesn't move the cup away, but tries to speak more clearly.

"I mean... Your curls are wild, but it's... nice. It suits you," he explains. "You look lov- fine."

"Thank you," Newt smiles. He doesn't notice Percival's flustered state because his attention is already caught by the French toast, the bacon and eggs. "This is for me... I mean for us?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to, I can... I was planning on grabbing something at MACUSA."

Percival sits next to him, grins as he's having the time of his life and hands him a cup of tea. When Newt smells it, he practically beams.

"I wanted to," he assures; his eyes meet Newt's just for an instant in which the magizoologist can see a flash of a bright emotion, before the auror turns his head down and stares at his coffee like it's fascinating. "It's something must couples do; they take care of each other."

Percival can't see the look of confusion on Newt's face because he's looking anywhere but him.

Perhaps Percival want to experience these domestic things for them to be more comfortable around each other... Well, they're friends and friends also talked care of each other.

He opens his mouth, but realises he doesn't know how to say so he starts eating instead.

***

They apparate together; Newt's hand is firmly gripping the other wizard's arms at least until he realizes they're at the right place.

Newt's new to all the dating thing, fake or not, he's not used to the attention so he's not sure what is allowed and what is not, he supposes he has to discuss that kind of things with Percival when they're back at his place.

Besides, they're at MACUSA and the auror walking next to him is the Director of Magical Security, so Newt's pretty sure he's not the kind of man that is affectionate with his significan other during work hours. Also, it's more difficult because he'd have to pretend to be affectionate with someone he isn't even attracted to.

After his internal conflict, Newt decides to put distance between them, but the Director seems to have another ideas in mind, because he moves towards him, walking next to him as close as possible. He even puts a hand on Newt's back.

Once again Newt is surprised because even though he's not used to touch (unless it's from someone he knows well) he feels oddly comfortable feeling Percival's warmth so close. He's relaxed, at least until he notices all the witches and wizards starting at them; he's not sure if Percival has realized yet or he actually doesn't care.

When they arrive at Percival's office, the wizard starts to explain to Newt what will be his duties as a consultant, he also adds he'll get his own office, if he wants, or he could just stay with Percival, Newt's not so sure, he believes the auror will get tired of him if he sees him every single minute of the day so he agrees to stay only for a while.

Once Percival's done and wanting to leave the wizard alone for a couple of hours, Newt tells him he's going to pay Tina a visit. For a second, Newt thinks he sees Percival tense at the words, but when he looks up, he offers Newt a smile.

"Of course... Although I have something to talk to auror Goldstein as well, so I think it'd be better if I go with you." Percival says and storms out of the room, followed by a very confused magizoologist.

"Mr. Graves!" Newt is not sure if his friend looks more terrified of watching her boss walk into the room or simply shocked.

Maybe both.

Although she seems to forget about it when her eyes meet Newt's. She rushes and throws herself at the magizoologist, putting her arms around his neck.

Newt chuckles and leans into the hug.

"I missed you," the witch breathes, but the reaction turns quickly into a gasp when her eyes look at something behind his back.

"Me too," he says, without noticing her disturbance.

Tina moves away, looking a little pale.

"Do you need something, Sir?" She asks, walking towards her desk and offering a chair to Newt.

"It's not that urgent, Goldstein," he replies. "Newt is the one that wants to talk to you."

Tina's eyebrow quirks up, she looks at her friend with curiosity, but before she can ask, Newt begins to tell her the whole story.

"So you're gonna be pretending you're a couple?" Newt's not sure, but it seems Tina has a difficult time trying to comprehend the situation. "And why is that again?"

"So people won't keep trying to get us a date... Theseus thought it was the best solution for both of our problems."

Tina rolls her eyes.

"Of course it was your brother's idea," she says. "I bet he was getting tired of your suitors."

"Well... yes. But he came up with the idea mostly because he knows I'm so immerse in my research I have no time for that."

"I bet it was also difficult for you to reject them," she comments, smiling kindly.

Newt nods, it not only was very confusing to see someone interested in him like that, but also hard to say no because he didn't want to hurt anymore.

"I'm pretty sure you won't have that problem from now on," she continues, looking at something over his shoulder. "They'll be too intimidated to ask you out. No one will make a move if they think you're with Mr. Graves."

Newt feels a warm thumb caressing the back of his neck, although he's not used to be touched like that he gets used to the sensation. Because he feels safe around Percival Graves.

"Yes, that's exactly the point," he says and it takes Newt a couple of minutes to realize he's talking to Tina. "I think it'll be a good idea if we spread the rumor that I'm jealous and possessive... You and your sister can help us with that."

Newt turns around, looking at the Director with a worried expression.

"You don't have to do that for me! I don't want you to ruin your reputation."

Percival's smile is tender, his other hand cupping Newt's face.

"That won't happen, Newt," he assures. "Besides, you have to believe me when I tell you that it'll be my pleasure to help you."

Newt jumps out off his seat right into Percival's arms.

"You're very kind, Percival. I don't know how to thank you for everything you do for me!"

"Y-you don't have to," he mumbles in response and Newt swears he can see two red dots on his cheeks.

Tina looks from Newt to her boss and the magizoologist can see that she seems a little... concerned. Maybe he should talk to her about that later.

***

They're in the cafe when they see Queenie and it's completely different with, because she doesn't need someone to explain to her the situation, she already knows.

Her eyes are kind when they meet Newt's. She takes his hand in hers.

"Are you sure about this, honey?" She asks and her gaze doesn't stop on him, she looks at Percival too. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Newt bites his lip; he wants to ask her opinion on the matter before giving her an answer, but Percival speaks first.

"It is. This will work," he says, his voice firm. Although his eyes are kind when they look at Newt. "It'll be fine, I promise."

He nods and smiles back when he sees the grin on the auror's face.

Queenie, on the other hand, stares at the Director with an eyebrow quirked up and a very curious look. Percival notices, clears his throat and excuses himself.

"I have to read some reports," he says. Then, before turning around, he leans in to kiss Newt's forehead. "I'll wait for you at the office."

Feeling the heat spreading all over his face, Newt has the weird sensation that maybe Queenie's right, perhaps this is not a very good idea after all. There's no way he can get used to Percival being that affectionate in public.

Newt knows it's just an act, but he worries because he's not as good as Percival at pretending.

He hears Queenie chuckle. Tina just rolls her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know why I'm here, Mr. Scamander?"

He doesn't. It's lunch time and since Tina and Percival have gone to arrest a wizard, Newt is sitting with Queenie in the cafeteria. They have been talking about Theseus and his tendency to come with the most ridiculous ideas, according to Queenie. She seems worried about his deal with Percival and Newt has no idea why; it's going quite well in his opinion.

Then the President of MACUSA herself, who rarely gets out of her office, has decided to join them for lunch.

"I-I don't," Newt mumbles, begging to Merlin that Niffler didn't get out of the case this time.

Queenie grins, but tries to focus on the sandwich she's eating, leaving Picquery and Newt to do all the talking.

"This morning the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement walked in my office grinning like the idiot he is," Picquery explains as if that's enough for Newt to understand. It's not. "I haven't seen him smiling like that in ages. I mean, I knew he needed to get laid, but this is just-"

He doesn't hear the rest because he chokes on his drink, his face turns red in seconds.

"I've been trying to hook him up and just when I was about to give up, when I thought that man wasn't interested you appeared at that ball and swept him off his feet."

If only she knew the truth.

"I don't think- It wasn't like that. We're dating, yes, but Percival is not-"

"I know him well enough to know when he's in love and that man is besotted," Picquery says. "Listen, I'm his friend therefore is kind of my duty to give you the shovel talk, okay? It's not that I don't like you, Scamander, I think you're sweet and kind but I have to ask if you're serious about this. Because Graves is and if you're not then we'll have a problem. If you're not I recommend you to end this right away."

Newt clears his throat and tries to relax, he reminds himself it doesn't really matter because he's not actually in a relationship with Percival.

"I'm serious," he says. "And I wouldn't hurt him."

Picquery smiles.

"That's the right answer," she tells him, amused. "Now, I want to thank you because that wizard never seemed really happy until you came. And I know he looks intimidating most of the time but he's actually a dork, as you'll probably learn eventually."

Queenie snorts.

"It scared the hell out of my aurors, you know? He arrived at MACUSA so happy they all started to whisper about it and one of them actually casted a 'revelio' behind his back. It was quite funny."

Newt rolls his eyes; seriously the sight of Percival Graves smiling is so rare that it makes him like that? But he's always happy.

He also is a great actor apparently, because even his best friend thinks he's in love.

For a moment Newt feels bad about Picquery; he knows part of the reason Percival accepted was because she was constantly trying to get him a date, but she's really concerned about her friend and Newt thinks she deserves to know.

He'll talk to Percival about it.

***

The aurors are curious; he always ends up answering the most odd questions about his 'relationship' with Percival when the others are around and relaxed enough to focus their energy in something else besides work.

"So... Does he actually wear a robe when he's home?"

"Yes," Newt's glad he actually lives with the man and can answers all those questions without having to lie. He's not a good liar.

"Does it have his name on it?"

"No."

"Weird," Lopez comments, almost disappointed. "He looks like those fancy guys that do that kind of things."

"Who cooks?"

"He does. He's much better cook than me," Newt admits.

"How did you catch him?"

He blinks, looks at Collins trying to decipher what he is saying.

"Collins, don't be an idiot," Weiss huffs. "He's a cutie. Besides, it's not like we haven't seen how Mr. Graves looks at him. He probably just batted his pretty eyelashes and boss was gone."

"I-I actually..."

"The real question," she continues, ignoring Newt's mumbles. "It's how on Earth did Theseus Scamander agree to this."

It seems his brother's overprotective behavior is well known even outside of England.

"Well... Percival is his friend, he trusts him."

Weiss doesn't look convinced, but nods anyway.

"I guess you need to do a few reports more since you have enough time to interrogate my boyfriend," they all jump from their seats, some of them pale and return to their desks. "Come, Newt. You can keep working in my office."

And then, he just takes his hand and pulls him in for a quick kiss on the lips that makes Newt's cheeks blush. One of the main reasons why everyone knows about the two of them is because Percival doesn't care where they are or who's looking, he kisses Newt on the lips, on the tip of his nose, his forehead or even the back of his hand whenever he has the opportunity.

Newt doesn't question it because he supposes that's the whole point, to let everyone know.

"Have you thought about telling Picquery?" He asks once Percival closes the door of his office.

"If I do that she'll try to hook me up with some of her friends again," he says.

"She won't if you explain her you don't like it," Newt offers with a smile, but it's nothing but a mistake because Percival doesn't smile back, he's stares at him, concerned, desperate.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Newt?" He asks instead. "Do you want to end this?"

"What? No! I just... She obviously cares about you," he mumbles, looking at his shoes. "I think she deserves to know. She thinks you're in love."

Percival freezes; his face turns completely red to the point Newt worries he's getting sick. He steps forward and touches his forehead, the man blinks.

"Are you okay?" Newt asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," Percival mumbles and catchers Newt's hand. He grins. "I've never been better. And don't worry about Seraphina."

He sighs, thinking that maybe he's right, besides, she's not his friend, she's Percival's.

***

Percival starts to act like he's jealous, especially when Tina's around. Newt thinks is not necessary to pretend to be jealous in order to convince the others they're in a relationship, they seem pretty convinced already.

Newt begins to suspect is not an act at all when he returns home after a long day trying to follow a demiguise with Tina and because they were both starving they decided to stop and buy dinner.

"Are you okay, Newt? I was worried," those are the first words that come from Percival's mouth when he comes back. It's normal, since it's not usually Newt the one that returns late at night.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had dinner with Tina," he says and catches the frown on Percival's face.

“You spend much time with her,” he comments like it’s nothing, like it’s a mere observation.

"Well, she’s my best friend,” Newt replies.

Percival nods and closes the pot with spaghetti he cooked.

“So I suppose you’re not hungry anymore,” he continues. 

“No, actually… I’m not,” Newt blurts out and feels almost guilty to say it. “I’ll eat it tomorrow.”

“It’s okay,” Percival waves his hand dismissively, but his eyes don’t sparkle anymore. “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.”

There’s no one around so there’s no reason for him to act like that, unless he’s genuinely jealous.

And that’s when Newt realizes.

Percival likes Tina.


	6. Chapter 6

It's not fair. Not for Percival at least. Is his friendship with Theseus the real reason why he's doing this? Is it because he's a good man and wants to help him?

Whatever reason, Newt thinks Percival should be free to go and court whomever he likes. But how is he supposed to do that if he's pretending to date Newt?

He falls asleep thinking about it; in the morning he opens his eyes determined to remind him that he can end their 'relationship' whenever he wants. Newt thinks about mentioning Tina, but he considers that could be seen as intrusive and he doesn't to make Percival uncomfortable, not after everything he has done for him.

Newt's so distracted by his own thoughts that doesn't notice when the other wizard walks in the kitchen, not until he leans in and kisses his curls. He looks up, blushing furiously and completely bewildered. Percival notices and for a moment it looks like Newt's confusion amuses him quite a bit.

The magizoologist shakes his head, trying to focus.

"Percival?"

He turns and smiles at him; his expression is so sincere and open that Newt feels flustered under that stare. "What is it, Newt?"

"I-I... If you ever feel like you want to end this... it's okay, you can tell me." He mumbles, cheeks getting a deeper shade of red as he notices the change in Percival's features.

"Do you want to?" The auror ask and he looks as worried as he did when he asked Newt the same thing the other day.

"Only if you-"

"Then it's okay," Percival takes Newt's hand and strokes it. "I like to be with you."

He likes to spend time with Percival too, but he doesn't understand the situation.

"But if you want to be with someone I-"

"There's no one else," Percival cuts him off, slowly touching Newt's right cheek. He sighs and takes a few steps back. "Do you have someone else, Newt?"

A shake of his head is everything Percival needs to relax a little. Newt starts to think that perhaps the jealousy he thought he saw was just a trick of his imagination.

But then why does Percival look like he's hiding something? Why is there a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes?

***

Percival is very careful; he starts to play his role as soon as they both set foot in MACUSA, and he takes care of every detail. He makes sure to look at Newt with a fond smile on his face whenever he enters a room Percival is in, he kisses Newt's cheek as soon as he sees him.

Sometimes Newt wonders if the task is more difficult for him since he's not attracted to men. Maybe he's asking too much of Percival.

The auror brings their foreheads together, hands on Newt's face while he stares at the magizoologist and grins.

"The hallway is empty," Newt mumbles, trying to remind him he doesn't have to pretend all the time.

But Percival only smirks.

"I know," he says and with that he goes back to his office.

***

"Tina, can I talk to you?" Newt asks, entering his friend's office.

"Of course," she says, looking up from the report she's writing. "What is it? Is this about Pickett or the Niffler? Did he escape again?"

"No, it's not about that," he shakes his head. Then he licks his lips before saying: "It's about my agreement with Percival."

"Great, because I was planning on talking to you about it myself," Tina admits, shoulders tense. "I mean... Maybe it's not a good idea to keep pretending. Because... I think- Are you sure Mr. Graves doesn't feel something for you? Because sometimes it seems like he's not faking it."

Is Tina jealous too? Maybe she likes Percival and that's why she looks so concerned about the whole situation.

"Don't worry," he says. "Percival just sees me as a friend."

"But Newt, are you-"

"Yes, of course," he blurts out, before she can add anything else. "I can assure you, our relationship is just... I mean we're not dating, not really."

Tina listen to his babbling, but the concern on her face doesn't fade away.

"And what about you?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Newt questions in return.

Tina sighs. "Do you like him? And I don't mean as a friend but something more."

"No," Newt replies, but his answer is quick, too fast. He feels panic as he remembers Percival's lips on his, his heart beats inside his chest fiercely.

It's not like that, he reminds himself. He enjoys Percival's touches because Newt's human and, unlike the auror, he feels attracted to men. But he doesn't like him that way.

That'd be a mistake. It'd only make Newt suffer because Percival only likes women.

Newt shakes his head and forces himself to shake those thoughts off his head.

"I don't," he mumbles, knowing those words are more directed to himself than Tina.

"Well... Just think about this, okay?" She asks.

Newt nods. He has a sudden urge for a distraction and rises from his seat.

"I need to check on my creatures," he says, while putting the case on Tina's couch and opening it.

***

Newt doesn't have dinner with Percival that night, he says he's tired and runs towards his room.

"Are you okay?" Newt gets startled at the sound of Percival's voice. He didn't expect him to follow.

Newt nods, but the auror walks in the room anyway; it's different now, he's more aware of the warmth of Percival's body and the way his arms move like they're trying to reach him. He's going to take him in his arms and hug him.

And Newt wants that, he wants to be held by him. The thought scares him and he moves out of the way.

Percival notices and freezes, his arms fall to his sides; there's a flash of pain in his eyes, but it's so quick it can be just part of Newt's imagination.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." He mumbles.

The auror nods. "If you need anything... I'll be in my room." And with that he just goes away.

Newt feels guilty, but shakes the sensation away.

It's not going to work.

He starts writing to his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Theseus Scamander sighs happily, sitting in front of his desk with a cup of Earl Grey close to his right hand. It has never been so peaceful in his office before; there are no suitors waiting to talk to him about his little brother, there are no desperate letters or weird offers in other for some 'help' to court Newt.

And it's all because the brilliant idea he had. Rumors travel fast and he made sure the one about his brother dating Percival Graves reached even England and it worked. Graves has the reputation of being an excellent, almost merciless duelist and being also the Director of Magical Security, no one would ever dream of pissing him off. And that's the main reason why nobody has even thought of asking Theseus about his brother.

They're afraid and Theseus is just so relaxed and happy, he doesn't ask too much in the letters he sends Newt. Because everything seems to go well; there's a huge grin on his face that doesn't fade away when the brown owl taps the window behind him, it doesn't vanish when he recognizes the handwriting and knows it's from his brother.

But it disappears as soon as he starts reading.

For a moment his shock turns into fury when Newt tries to explain that things with Graves are not going so well, did he do something to his innocent little brother? But no, that's not the case he finds out as his eyes keep reading.

Theseus pinches the bridge of his nose, rubs his temples and takes a deep breath. So... It seems like Percival Graves is already in love with Tina Goldstein and Newt doesn't want to get in the middle of that.

It's almost a relief when he gets interrupted by his new auror, Williams, who's too flustered to come inside when he sees Theseus' expression.

"I'll c-come back later," he shutters.

"Actually, I need you to go fetch me a portkey." Theseus groans. "And a potion to cure this headache."

"Where are you going, boss?"

"New York."

***

Newt is pacing back and forth inside his case; he has chosen Dougal's habitat to do it because demiguises are always good listeners. He only stops when he notices Pickett getting dizzy over his shoulder.

"I need to talk to him," he mumbles, one more time. He has to tell Percival he knows about Tina and that he's not mad, he just wants them to be happy.

Although Newt knows he's going to miss Percival's touch.

He blushes and shakes his head fiercely as if he wants to erase those traitorous thoughts from his mind. Newt can't have feelings for Percival, because everything in their relationship is fake and also because he and Tina are his friends and it doesn't matter if it hurts a little to know Percival really doesn't like him that way.

It doesn't matter. He knows Percival doesn't like blokes, not like that.

He needs to talk to him, but at the same time he's scared of seeing him again.

"It'll be fine," Newt says and repeats it, just to be sure. "He's your friend, you like him as a friend."

A knock. A welcome distraction.

"Newt? Your friend Goldstein told me you were with your creatures. But where are you exactly?" The voice is not so far. Theseus must've just gotten inside the case.

"With Dougal!" He shouts back.

As soon as his brother reaches Dougal's habitat, he takes Newt in his arms.

"Hello, baby brother," he says. "I've missed you."

"Me too, 'Seus."

"Now, let's talk about that letter you just sent, shall we?" Theseus breathes, hands over Newt's shoulders.

He nods, but not only does that, Newt actually blurts out everything, well not everything... he keeps little details to himself like the fact that he enjoys a little bit too much Percival's kisses, hugs and kind words.

"I think we shouldn't be pretending if there's someone he wants to be with... for real, I mean," Newt mumbles, looking at the ground, where Dougal is wrapping himself around his left leg, asking silently to be picked up, so Newt does and the demiguise puts his arms around his neck, comforting him.

"I suppose there's nothing we can do about it," Theseus agrees. "And you're right, he deserves to be happy."

"Yes, I was planning on tell-"

"I'll do it," Theseus cuts him off. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry, little brother. Besides, it was my idea after all."

***

One of Theseus' qualities is that he always likes to observe something very closely before giving an opinion on the matter. And now he's just having a weird feeling about the whole thing, a feeling he cannot shake away.

It's not like he doesn't believe that Percival Graves likes Tina Goldstein is just that when he asked his friend about his personal life and Graves responded that he was so busy for love he sounded so sincere that Theseus believed him. But perhaps he fell in love after that conversation, something must've happened... It can be. Love is a weird thing and he knows that.

"Nice to see you again, mate," he greets as soon as he enters the office.

Graves looks up from the many reports on his desk and... pales. Theseus would've chuckled if the circumstances were different.

"What are you doing here?" Percival asks, almost alarmed.

"I came to see my brother," he says, carefully looking at his friend's features. "I just talked to him... about this."

Percival tenses, it's very subtle, but Theseus notices anyway; the way his jaw is closed or how he has clenched his hand into a fist before opening it again.

"He knows about your feelings f-"

"He knows?" The Director sinks into the seat, his words are uncertain but in his eyes shine with hope. And desperation. "What did he say?"

"That is better for the both of you to end this," Theseus stops to look at his friend. Something's not right.

Percival Graves looks miserable for a second before blinking and composing himself. He nods.

"Of course, so that means he doesn't-"

"He thinks it's unfair for you," he continues.

A grimace on his face is the reply. Graves looks like he's being tortured. Which doesn't make any sense.

"I think he's right," Theseus comments, by now he's not only delivering a message. He's also trying to get information because he's intrigued.

"Aren't you mad?" Graves asks.

"Why? Because you lied to me? No, I mean... It's your life, but you sure just made things more complicated for everyone. I wouldn't have asked you this on the first place if I knew."

Graves snorts, but the sound is almost empty, without energy and humor.

"Yes, I know." He blurts out, like he's trying to cheer himself up.

Theseus narrows his eyes. Everything is so odd. Why is his friend acting like someone is about to get murdered? This way he can be with the person he really likes... he should be happy.

He wants to ask, but he doesn't want to treat Graves like one of the suspects he interrogates. It's not like his friend is hiding information from him... is it?

Then his brother comes in, eyes never looking up from the ground and cheeks hot with blush. And Graves rises from his seat immediately, prompting Theseus to do exactly the same.

"Newt," the name comes from his lips almost like a prayer and Theseus looks from Graves who's staring at his brother with a weird, intense look on his face and then to Newt who finally lifts his chin up after hearing his name.

"Percival," his little brother breathes and someone he manages to blush a deeper shade of red. "Queenie said... That I should talk to you about this and I think she's right."

"Theseus told me you wanted to end this," Graves never takes his eyes off Newt.

His brother nods and there's that pained expression on Percival's face again.

"So you can be happy with someone else," Newt keeps talking, even when it's clear the Director wants to say something. "I talked with Tina."

"Oh, so you two..." But Graves makes a pause, like he doesn't want to finish.

Newt nods like he understands, but Theseus thinks he doesn't. Because the words fit, but it's like their body languages are telling different stories.

"I think she feels the same, isn't that great?" Newt smiles, but his eyes don't shine anymore.

"Of course," Graves says like the words are hurting his mouth just by saying them.

Theseus keeps looking from one to another and tries to think of different possibilities. There's one in particular he doesn't like.

Queenie Goldstein storms into the room, like she has been summoned and she's being followed close by her sister who's trying to stop her.

"Newt, sweetie, what did I tell you?"

"To talk to Percival and I'm doing just fine... It's only that-"

"Honey, you know that I love you, but communication is not among your many talents because honestly... you're doing terrible. All of you." She looks at Graves. "You're not really talking, you just keep interrupting each other and assuming things before asking first."

She takes a deep breath before adding: "What would you all do without me?"

"Queenie, stop before both of us get fired." Her sister says, but the blonde witch shakes her head.

"Mr. Graves... Newt only likes Teenie as a friend. And Newt, sweetie, Mr. Graves and my sister don't like each other, not like that."

Theseus wants to ask, but he realizes the other part Queenie Goldstein has said yet. And he groans.

"But... Percival... I thought," Newt trails off, bewildered.

The blonde smiles kindly, while her sister stares almost in shock and confusion.

"What?" She squeaks, but nobody seems to hear her.

Graves closes the distance that's keeping him apart from Newt and takes both his hands in his.

"I'm in love with you, Newt, for real."

Newt blinks, the color red never vanishing from his face.

"Me? But I'm just... I'm not that-"

"You're perfect."

Theseus rolls his eyes why didn't he find out his friend wasn't really faking any of it. Because now that he sees, that besotted look is clearly impossible to fake.

He clears his throat. And they seem to realize he's still in the same room.

"So you're not straight, then..."

"No."

"So you lied to me."

"I like women, but I like men as well," Percival says instead. "And I... I love your brother."

Newt grins and kisses Percival's cheek making him, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement blush.

Theseus shakes his head. This is definitely not going as he had planned.

"Would you allow me to court you?"

"Yes," Newt answers without hesitation at the same time Theseus growls: "Definitely not."

It's going to be a problem.

***

Everybody notices the change, but they don't know what caused it. The only thing the aurors know is that their boss looks even more lovesick that before, Newt is more willing to show physical affection during work hours and Theseus Scamander looks like he's going to have an aneurysm. Although his attitude changes within the year, he still has that disgusted expression on his face every time the couple kiss.

The President is very amused about the whole situation and even teases Graves about it.

Tina rolls her eyes and Queenie smiles, delighted.


End file.
